a gift of joy or a gift of doom your pick! part 2
by bfstall1
Summary: 235487-
1. Chapter 1

narrator= and now here is part 2! keith= well okay hmmm seems dark in here maybay i should find the lights ahhhhh! huh? oh its a twilght movie for minute there i thought it was something scary or good ok the note said "my secret is in the basement" what exactly am i looking for? hmmm a sheet? could whatever my gift is be under this sheet? its... a box... whats so important in here? well lets see huh? another note? hahahahaha! you thought your secret was in the basement? WRONG!its actually in my room if you want it and i know you do come and get!it and ps hahahahahahahahah! signed by beth! "sigh" dang it beth! great my secret is in beth room eh fine... okay now where did beth put my secret? is it under her bed? no bathroom? no dressure? whoops!hehe "privite" "things" but no of corse! the closet! hehehehehe! and my secret is a ball of light? thats it... what the! ugh! arrgh! ahhhhhhh! narrator= as soon as the ball of light went in to keiths body he fainted on floor to be a wake by... beth= keith! are you allright? keith= uh im fine i just felt a litte dizzy i don.t know what happend beth= well im glad your okay now can you stand up? keith= yeah i can stand huh? beth= what? keith= i remember that light went inside me and i felt so dizzy afterwards what did it do to me? beth=huh? what light? anyway are you going to be okay by yourself? keith= yeah thanks! beth= your welcome! i have to take a crap so see ya! keith hmmm okay... man what a weird day huh oh great another note! if your reading this keith you must have found your gift oh yeah found it blagh! huh? theres more... your gift is superpowers! wow! what kind do i have? what else is on this note? you like it? its superpowers happy birthday keith! the powers you have are unlimited use them however you see fit! sweet! hmmm lets see do i have x ray vision? wooow i can see through my clothes and through walls this will be great! tommorrow during the girls locker room! hehehehe narrator= and so ENDS THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

narrator= and now here is part 2! keith= well okay hmmm seems dark in here maybay i should find the lights ahhhhh! huh? oh its a twilght movie for minute there i thought it was something scary or good ok the note said "my secret is in the basement" what exactly am i looking for? hmmm a sheet? could whatever my gift is be under this sheet? its... a box... whats so important in here? well lets see huh? another note? hahahahaha! you thought your secret was in the basement? WRONG!its actually in my room if you want it and i know you do come and get!it and ps hahahahahahahahah! signed by beth! "sigh" dang it beth! great my secret is in beth room eh fine... okay now where did beth put my secret? is it under her bed? no bathroom? no dressure? whoops!hehe "privite" "things" but no of corse! the closet! hehehehehe! and my secret is a ball of light? thats it... what the! ugh! arrgh! ahhhhhhh! narrator= as soon as the ball of light went in to keiths body he fainted on floor to be a wake by... beth= keith! are you allright? keith= uh im fine i just felt a litte dizzy i don.t know what happend beth= well im glad your okay now can you stand up? keith= yeah i can stand huh? beth= what? keith= i remember that light went inside me and i felt so dizzy afterwards what did it do to me? beth=huh? what light? anyway are you going to be okay by yourself? keith= yeah thanks! beth= your welcome! i have to take a crap so see ya! keith hmmm okay... man what a weird day huh oh great another note! if your reading this keith you must have found your gift oh yeah found it blagh! huh? theres more... your gift is superpowers! wow! what kind do i have? what else is on this note? you like it? its superpowers happy birthday keith! the powers you have are unlimited use them however you see fit! sweet! hmmm lets see do i have x ray vision? wooow i can see through my clothes and through walls this will be great! tommorrow during the girls locker room! hehehehe narrator= and so ENDS THIS STORY!


End file.
